Kits?
by MintxDust
Summary: Hailfeather and Stormheart are two cats from two different clans, the have three kits but there is one problem how will they explain this?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is MintxDust. This is my first story so please no mean comments.

Characters:

Hailfeather- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stormheart- dark gray almost black tom with green eyes

Smokefeather- light gray tom with blue eyes

**Hailfeather's P.O.V:**

I was waiting next to the Blue Falls which divided TreeClan from NightClan, then Stormheart came "What's wrong?" he asked "Umm…" I stammered not knowing what to say "I'm…"

"Well" he said

"I'm having…"

"Come on"

"I'm having you kits" I said and then closed my eyes, what would Stormheart think about half-clan kits. I slowly opened my eyes, and to my surprise Stormheart was… happy? "Your not upset?" I asked confused "Why would I, Hailfeather that's amazing" he said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 weeks later_

**Stormheart's P.O.V**

"Come on just a bit more" I said Hailfeather had started kitting while we were meeting each other, I was relieved when I saw that the kitting was over and my three kits were rimmed close to Hailfeather belly. "There perfect" I said "But how can we take care of them?" Hailfeather asked "I was thinking that we could become loners and that way it wouldn't be against the warrior code" I suggested "That sounds ok" Hailfeather smiled at me "What should we name them?" I asked looking at the three kits that were fighting for room and milk "Well the tom that looks like you I want to name him Pebble" Hailfeather said "Why Pebble?" I asked, my mate's cheeks puffed and she said "'Cause were becoming loners remember" she said "Oh yeah" I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hailfeather's P.O.V**

"So the two she-kits will be named Smoke and Blossom, Smoke is the dark gray one and Blossom is the light gray one. And that just leaves us we can choose our names you know" I said "My name is Hail" I said happily and then looked at Stormheart "My name is Storm" he said. I was happy at the thought but what about Smokefeather, how could I leave him he is my brother, "You know, we don't need to do this if you don't like it" Storm said "No, it's not that it's just I was thinking about Smokefeather you know he is my brother and…" I said "I know but if we go back cats will think were traitors you also know what happened to my sister, the killed her and I don't want that to happen to us" Storm said, I nodded "We should go I'll pick up Blossom and Smoke and you can pick up Pebble" I said "You know maybe I should pick up Smoke and Pebble, you can pick up Blossom" Storm told me I nodded in agreement I was still a bit dizzy and tired from kitting.

**Storm's P.O.V**

"I think this is a good place" I said looking at a mossy meadow that had fern on one side, they were perfect to make a nest for Hail "Yeah your right" Hail told me, "I'll go make a nest over there in the pile of ferns" I told her. I went to the pile of ferns and started weaving a den perfect that we could all fit in, there was also a space to put our fresh-kill and the fern den was under a tree to give us protection from any bad weather. I also went and took dry moss and filled the bottom with to make it soft, the entrance was small I admit but hey it's big enough for us to go through. Hail came over with our three kits and set them on the grass then Blossom started to squirm and then opened her eyes.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Everything was blurry and then I saw the face of a light gray she-cat "Momma?" I said, "Oh my little flower" she said "Pappa?" I said looking at the dark gray tom "Oh, Blossom" he said. Then my brother Pebble opened his eyes he had green eyes, do I have green eyes like Pappa? I wondered then Smoke snuck behind me and jumped on my back "Hi Blossom" she said, she was just like Momma. I looked at my paw and score I looked like Momma too, but Smoke has blue eyes. Do I have blue eyes, like Momma? I wondered again.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I must have fallen asleep, hey maybe Smoke and Pebble will play with me. So I poked Smoke's side "Hey Smoke do you want to play catch the stick?" I asked softly "Sure" Smoke whispered back and woke up Pebble, "Ok let's go" I said. "Not without me watching" said a voice behind me it was Momma, Momma stood up and came with us outside.

**Smoke's P.O.V**

"Hey, Blossom you look like Momma" I said "You look like Momma too" Blossom said back "Do I have blue eyes?" Blossom asked "Yep" I replied. "Do I?" I asked Blossom "No, you have green eyes like Pappa" Blossom told me. "Hey Blossom, Smoke I found a stick" Pebble said walking towards me and Blossom with a stick around the size of my tail. "Hey Momma can you hide the stick?" I asked "Of course sweetie" Momma told me taking the stick and hiding it behind one of the three bushes that surrounded our den.


	4. Chapter 4

**Storm's P.O.V**

"So far it's seven mice" I said sounding pleased with myself, then I walked home and saw my three kits playing with each other "Now Pebble, you know you shouldn't pounce on your sister like she was a mouse" Hail scolded lightly "Sorry Momma, Sorry Blossom" Pebble apologized. "Who's hungry?" I asked "Me! Me!" the three kits bounced up and down "Thank StarClan your back I don't know if I could have handled them any longer" Hail told me, "Blossom! Smoke! Don't play around with you food!" I scolded them, "Sorry Pappa" they both said "Now you three time to go to sleep" Hail said as she hurried the kits into the fern den, I followed them with the seven, well now six, mice into the den and put the fresh-kill in the fresh-kill are. Everyone fell asleep.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I peeked my eyes open, Momma and Pappa were still asleep. "Momma?" I said and I poked her on the nose. She didn't wake up "I'm hungry" I said and then bounded to the fresh-kill pile, I took the smallest mouse and ate half of it. "Maybe I'll play a bit outside" I said then bounded off a gray cat was there, "Please don't hurt me" I begged "Of course not" he said "Who are you?" I asked, "Smokefeather, you?" he asked me "Blossom" I said proudly. "Blossom, were are you?" Momma said "Out here Momma" I said. "Where were you… Smokefeather!? What are you doing here!?" she said surprised.

**Hail's P.O.V**

I can't believe my brother is here, but… "How did you find me?" I asked curious "Your scent is easy to track I've been with you ever since we were born" he replied. "Oh yeah" I replied "Hail did you find Blossom?" Storm asked "Yes, she is here" I told him. "Hail? But your name is Hailfeather!" he said "My Clan name, but I'm a loner now" I told him "Who are you talking to Hail?" Storm asked me and came outside "Smokefeather?!" he exclaimed "Stormheart?!" Smokefeather exclaimed. "How do you know eachother?" I asked.

**Storm's P.O.V**

"Gathering" Smokefeather said

"From you Hail" I replied

"Stop calling her Hail her name is Hailfeather!" Smokefeather growled

"We're loner birdbrain so our names aren't Hailfeather or Stormheart, it's Hail and Storm!" I said

"Well whatever cause Hail_feather _is coming home with me, come on" he said. "Screw home I'm in love!" Hail growled, I was surprised she actually said it. "But Hail he's your brother" I said confused "Yes but I have a mate and three beautiful kits which is worth more to me than my clan" she replied.


End file.
